


Caught the Devil

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, Galra Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: "You know, we really oughta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk," Lotor says with a smirk.





	Caught the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeFrenchWhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeFrenchWhore/gifts).



> Created for the [Galra Secret Santa](https://galrasecretsanta.tumblr.com)!

_You leave these marks up on my neck_  
_And it's still there, I know but I still check_  
_And the thump, thump, the thumping in my chest_  
_As I lose the feeling in my fingertips_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Shiver Shiver_ by Walk The Moon.
> 
> Dialogue in summary and pose in art both from RWBY; Volume 2 Chapter 11 and Volume 1 Chapter 16, respectively.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/169478291961/you-know-we-really-oughta-stop-meeting-like-this)


End file.
